legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Casper
Casper is a friendly ghost, a cartoon character, and an ally of Dib. Despite the fact he only appeared once, he is still a member and he managed to escape anything that happened to him. He has possible being living back in his universe. Casper and Wendy both have been sent by a mysterious party to seek out the remaining original member of M.O.D.A.B to help him and also reveal how and when the whole group formed. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Casper unintentionally haunts Sunil which has Bender and Skipper hunting after him. He and Wendy tell the former that they have been looking for him for a long time and decide to help him and his crew not before telling them the truth behind their long disappearance. Both teams end up storming the base trying to destroy it or arrest others, Casper helps them escape and is sad to see the base being destroyed for good. They stay with Bender and wonder where Isabella and Gold went off to. As A result they wonder what the island's theme is. Casper and Wendy both notice Phineas has been taking notes regarding some thing they found and learn from Slade that he's trying to help his girlfriend. Casper and his friends end up disabling the second disco ball he, Wendy, Suede and Jack escape capture and find Discord who helps in saving them. After the plan is put in place, Casper goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Gohan, Wendy, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can access with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Gohan and Twilight also don't bring Anna as she should go with the others on their quest. They run into Buffy and recruit her to join them Casper leaves there and ends up getting directions from Jesse though the heroes can't really trust him.Casper and the others escape from jail and watch as Bender with Discord systemically eliminated much of BlackGarurumon's group with poisoned tequila. Casper sees Liz and Patty Alive and tells us the audience that it was in the transcript and that Slade points out they didn't want to piss off the audience. Casper joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved. Casper and Wendy meet back with Bender and co and begin working in a plan against the villains. Casper and Wendy both decide to join Stardash in case she needs it. They help her take out Suketh and run into Hama and others who try to bloodbend Stardash, but her new powers prevent it. Casper and Wendy check in the hospital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together.. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them its resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. Casper arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Gold and Discord find a mystical candle which they deliver to Frida, Colress and Qui-Gon to use to get an upper hand on Pan which takes out Maxmillian. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. Casper and Wendy both work with M.O.D.A.B against the Neo Umbrella Corps and they deal with and take down Calvin Candie. Allies and enemies Friends: Dib, Bubbles, Bender (Best Friend), Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Wendy (Best Friend) the Little Witch, his uncles (sometimes), Skipper, Phineas, Heloise, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Makoto, Picard, Jack Frost, Will, Stan, Wendy, Dr.Manhattan, Jesu Otaku, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, the Alpha Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Miracle Elite, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Night Crawler, Yasha, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble (Formerly), his uncles (sometimes), Mister Sinister, Jesse, BlackGarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil, Jesse's Cult, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Peter Pan Voiced by: Robbie Sublett Gallery Casperandwendy6.jpg|Casper with Wendy Casper 7.jpg Casper.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:Immortals Category:Partner Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters hailing from the Casper Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Flyers Category:Nicest Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Love Interests of Wendy The Little Witch Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:M.O.D.A.B Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by April Winchell Category:Heroes Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Animated characters Category:Intangibility Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takako Honda Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777